


Alone

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [24]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Black Magic Woman, Blind Character, Drama, F/M, Fleetwood Mac, Gen, October 24, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Santana - Freeform, Trigger Warning: Claustrophobia, Trigger Warning: blindness, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 24 ...in which Darcy has a lot of questions, not the least of which is "what happened to Clint?"





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy x Clint , Black Magic Woman by Santana/Fleetwood Mac
> 
> Man, idk, you guys... I woke up with a stomach virus and now all my story ideas are nightmare fodder...? 
> 
> Happy Halloween...? ;-) Enjoy!

Darcy woke to darkness.

No matter how much she blinked or strained or wiped at her eyes with her free arm, the darkness never wavered. No pinprick of light ever shone through the dust and debris surrounding her.

For real, it felt like a building fell on her.

Wait a minute... She was out with Clint, picking up pizza when the sound of laser fire zipped overhead. The last thing she remembered was trying to keep up with Clint as he ducked out of the line of fire into an old, abandoned warehouse behind the pizza place.

Then, nothing.

"Clint!" she called, praying he'd at least be able to hear her, since her left side was pinned firmly beneath an enormous steel girder. She couldn't feel anything, which could either be really good or really bad. Lifting her free hand hurt like hell, but at least it worked. She tried to lift her torso to gain a few spare centimeters when she lifted her hand to wave, but all that did was show her she'd been boxed in. Something large and flat seemed to be covering the void she survived in.

Quieting, she listened for other signs of life, but nothing shifted or moved in the rubble besides herself.

"Clint..." she whimpered the first of many times, wondering if he died in the explosion or from the falling debris afterward.

Wondering, she lay there, wondering, for the millionth time as she had in the days ... days? How many times had she slept? Had it been days already? 

And Clint... Was he pinned and sightless, too? Or only pinned and unconscious...

Or worse, pinned and unconscious, but without working hearing aids so he'd never rouse...

But he would call for help if he woke, right?

Surely someone would come.

Eventually.

She counted the days, or tried to, but it was dark and dry and she was all alone.


End file.
